You Were My World
by LoveSasuke247
Summary: A girl that is suppose to be dead is back. She learns that the man she once loved is gone. And you know what happens? She could care less, all she wants is to get out of this crazy village filled with screaming poeple who believe they know her. SasukeOC.
1. I'm Back

I only own my OC & Story line

* * *

I sit and look out of the little window.

So many stars in the sky, their also beautiful. All they have to do is shine, how I wish I could shine once more, but I will never get out of this hell in forested to live in.

I wish I could break out of here, see all my friends again. Have fun and do things, but I'm trapped in here and I can't get out. Danm him it's his entire fault. If he had just left me alone but you know dads they think they can control our live, well let's say mine does, he my day and night. He watches me 24/7. How I wish he stop, and to let me out of his living hell. Just seeing his face brings me back to how I'll never get out of here.

I just hope he gets my letter

Little did I know that tomorrow my life would take a dramatic turn.

.:. .:. .:.

What little light the room had shined on my face. It wasn't very bright. As always my life started with a sigh of sadness. My life had no end to it and there was nothing I could do. It sucks not to be in control of your own life. It's as Neji said it's like being in a cage. I got off of what I call a bed. I looked out my so called 'Room' but really just a cell.

"You wake Angel-chan?"

The voice echoed thought the walls showing how lonely it was.

"Yes onee-san." My low voice said.

I used to be different I was energetic; I was kind, caring, and loving towards all things, but I'm afraid in to hurt to bad to be fixed. I want to be the same person I was but no one has enough magic in the world to do that. I'm now a quiet type.

.:. .:. .:. Hours Later .:. .:. .:.

Bang

"What the hell was that?" The bang echoed thought the walls.

What's going on?

I was a little scared. Being locked in here, with no way to defend myself. I could if I wanted to, but I haven't done anything in years, no jutsu, no kekkei genkai, nothing. I can't do anything in this torture house.

"Hurry up, we don't have that much time 'til the guards come and find us."

The voice was lightly heard thought the door, but it did sound like it was getting closer.

"Angel."

"What."

"Start yelling."

I got up, but do of my lack of food, I fell to the ground, pasted out. Guess I should have got up a little slower.

.:. .:. .:.

I arose to a very bright white light.

Am I in Heaven?

I swore I was. I wished I was. I hope I am, but I soon woke up form that dream. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't move. All I could do was move my eyes and observe of what little of the room I could.

I feel like I've been here before, before all that stuff happened.

I heard a sound, like a door opening. The person or thing walking towards me slowly. I faked, I really did know what else to do.

"There still not awake." A very loud voice shouted.

"Be quiet Naruto, you're going to wake them up." A feminine voice said in a low tone.

Naruto, Naruto where have I heard that name before.

.:. .:. .:. Some Where Far In Time .:. .:. .:.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when are we going to get a real mission?" The goofiest leaf ninja said.

"Clam down Naruto." He replied.

.:. .:. .:.

"But Angel-Chan."

I just laughed.

"Clam down Naruto I'll be alright just go back to Sasuke and Sakura."

.:. .:. .:. Present .:. .:. .:.

Now I know

"O well, let's go."

"Ok."

I tried to get up, but my body would get up.

Come on move, move. Naruto, Naruto.

"Naruto." My body shot up.

I looked at him. I toke a good look at him and the girl next to him. I recognized her.

"Naruto, Ino."

They looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"No way." Was the only word to come out of Naruto's mouth.


	2. A Walk Around I'm BLIND

Nothing

It was like that for a long time just nothing. No one had the guts to say anything.

"Are you all just going to stand and stare at each other?"

I had been focusing all my attention on them that I didn't even notice that Onee-san had woken up.

"You shouldn't say mean stuff like that Onee-san when you first meet someone."

"It's not my problem. Who are these people anyways?"

_Ding_

"You know, I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean Angel-chan?" The yellow hair how I guess was Naruto.

I took a good long look at him.

_Ding_

"I don't kno… Wait how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember?" The girl with him asked.

"No I've never meet you in my life."

Ok now I was getting scared. I just woke up in a place I kind of didn't know, and now these people are talking as if they knew me.

"But you just said our name Angel-chan."

"Stop calling me that. I don't know who you are first of all, second where the hell am I?"  
"You're in the Konoha hospital." The girl said.

"I'm Ino we used to be good friend when you lived here in the village."

"When did I ever live here?"

"After your village was destroyed, you were supposedly killed during the 2nd part of the Chuunin exam."

"Why would I be dead?"

"That is a very good question…………" she trailed off in her thoughts.

"Ino we have to go tell everyone else, they'll be excited to see Angel-chan alive again."

"Will you lower your voice Naruto where in a hospital?"

"I'm not going anywhere with these crazy people." Onee-san said,

"Angel-chan who is this anyways? We found her in the same place as you. I think I've seen her somewhere? " That boy just never stopped talking. Onee-san just looked at him.

"Will you please leave the room for a minute?" Onee-san asked politely, Wow that's something she doesn't do at all.

"But…." Here he goes again.

"Sure we'll be back in a little bit." The girl had to drag the boy out. I swear he just had to go kicking and screaming.

"What's wrong Onee-san?" I asked. She was getting out of her bed and undressing.

"I have to get out of here before somebody realizes who I am." Sigh.

"Why don't you ever tell me about that 'other life', I worry about you Onee-san?" Here she I go.

"I wish I could Angel, but I love you too much to get you into trouble." The mushy side of Onee-san is showing.

"Yea, you tell me that all the time. You need to get something new." True.

"Ok, be safe Angel. If you ever need my help just call." She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my head.

"You too." With that she was gone. I was now alone in a place I didn't know, so what was I to do now. I don't know.

_Well I can always get out of this bed._

There's a though. I got of the bed, and I didn't pass out this time.

Walking thought the halls of where ever I was weird. I walked around as if I knew where I was, but I really had no idea.

It took me forever to find the exit, which with my good luck wasn't even the real exit, no it was the roof. Really Angel how could the exit be upstairs. Unless I was down stairs, but then how could there be sun light.

The sun was high in the sky. This was one of the few times that I was in direct sun light and it hurt like hell. Not knowing where I was going I continued to walk. One thing I didn't take into consideration was that I couldn't see. When my common sense came to me I stopped.

_So how long am I going to up here before I can see or someone finds me?_

Me being my dumb self I just stub there. I could have been years before anyone found me.

So I decided that I would try to walk to the exit again. I guess I had luck on my side this time because I found the exit, but something in my body told me to not get to close to it and I didn't. A few second later the door was pushed.

"Angel!"

* * *

There. Review if you want to..... I don't really care. If came all the way down here then I guess you already readed it. I don't own Naruto.


	3. I'm Going To Kill Someone

I'm guessing that it was Naruto who yelled my name. He must have been running a lot because he was panting really hard.

"Aw, you scared… me Angel I …thought th…at you were gone… again." I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Where did you think that I go, without know where I'm going."My voice had no tone in it. I still couldn't see where I going or at.

"By the way can we get off this roof and inside that way I can see?" If I could see I would look into that face of wonder.

"What you mean Angel?" He asked me. I was guess he had caught his breath because I could clearly hear him.

"I said I would like to get out if the sun light." I was getting annoyed with not being able to see and this baka wouldn't even listen to me. I had already set Naruto in my mind as being mental for talking a bunch of non-since in the room.

"Yea, sure Ino was wondering where you were at. I told her that I'll go find you and bring you back."

He grabbed my hand and lead me to what I guess was the door, but what surprised me the most that my hand didn't moved when Naruto grabbed it.

_Why my mind feel so uncomfortable around him, but my body doesn't have a problem with him touching me …… EWWWW ok not like that, but … screw it; it's not going to come out clean._

By the time that I had that mental image out of my head we had made it inside, but I was outside in the sun to long and still had some sight loss, so I just let him hold my hand and lead to what I was guessing would be my room.

The second Naruto opened the door he let go of my hand and my face was met with wind, and then there was a loud bang.

"Baka do you know how long it took you to get here? I was waiting way too long for you!" These people yell ways too much for my liking. I was wondering if these people knew how to use their inside voices, if they even had one.

There yelling went on and on 'till I finally said something.

"Will you both shut the fuck up?" These people and this place are annoying and I can't take it anymore..

_I can't wait to get out of here and go… wait, where am I going to go? I have no fucking clue where I'm at or where the nearest satellite village is from here, or if there is one here._

"Angel are you ok?"That blonde one asked me.

They waited for my reply. Me thinking that at anytime they were going to start yelling again, but that sound never came.

"O, is it finally my turn to talk?" I asked. They just looked at each other and nodded.

"Well now that it's my turn to talk. You people are the most annoying thing I've ever talked to, and now that I can see and walk all I have left to say it goodbye." With my goodbye I left. I guess they didn't follow me cause it was dead silent in the halls.

I had finally made it out of that hospital when I was hit with another obstacle… the sun!!!

_Dam you sun!!_ I quickly turned my back to the sun and ran into an alley. I could feel that there was a satellite village never by. _Thank you!! Finally I'm saved from this crazy village!!_ With that thought in my head I teleported myself to the new place I would be calling home.

Well just like everything else today, I was once again disappointed when I look at my new house and the surroundings.

_Fuck!! I'm still in this dam village._ I could already see that I wasn't going to like this place. And the fact that Naruto and Ino were running my way with a bunch of other people I didn't know didn't help.

_I'm about to fucking kill someone!!_

_

* * *

_

Wow been so long! Well a lots happened... I guess. So how is you?? I have a week off school think week so... YEAAA!! (.)3.

_ Thanks for reading my crappy story and review if you like. I don't review so its ok if you don't. On another fanfic site they call them silent readers so all I have to say is... I 3 silent readers, but I 3 reviewers more!! SRs are like ex-wifeys and Rs are wifeys. If you know what I mean._


End file.
